


Possum Bases

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, possums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Two possums (one screaming, one not screaming) created as bases for icons for Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021.
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Possum Bases

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to use these to make your own icons! I would love to see what you come up with and/or be credited if possible, but don't feel like you have to bend over backwards to credit me if you're, like, using it for a Discord icon or something.


End file.
